Fall of the Rising Sun
by Celeste Rhee
Summary: Was Bella Edward's only love? Well, she isn't the first.


Fall of the Rising Sun

Bella wasn't my first love. Of course she wasn't. There was someone before her. Someone so kind, so joyous, so passionate, so emotional. My perfect angel, my rising sun.

You think I protect Bella, follow Bella everywhere, and love Bella because of only her blood? No, I love her for a reason that is much more saddening than that. You see, she is my new Isa.

Here is my story…100 years in the past…of Isabel Hawkes.

I was seventeen then (as I still am), and I was sitting with my friends at lunch at school when I was a beautiful girl walk into the lunch hall. She was new to our school, and looked hopelessly lost. Ara, a redheaded annoying girl in my math class, was talking to her, not realizing that the other girl wasn't listening to her.

"Who's that girl?" I whispered to Jem, who was busy devouring his Subway sandwich.

"Hm?" he said thoughtfully, turning to see the new girl. "Oh." He swallowed. "She's Isabel Hawkes. You know…the new girl at school. She's in my Trig class. She won't talk much; she's like uncomfortable or something."

I stared at her. She had long auburn hair that came down to the middle of her back and innocent blue eyes. A heart-shaped face with pallid skin. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. And then, her innocent sapphire eyes flickered to mine.

My heart skipped a beat, and I glanced quickly away, feeling my face burn.

"Edward?" Jem said, inspecting my face with concern. "You're purple. Dude, guys don't blush."

"Shut up," I growled through my grinding teeth. When I looked back up, she was smiling faintly at me.

Ara followed her gaze and winked at me. She muttered something to Isabel Hawkes, and then walked toward me and Jem, Isabel following.

"Hello, Edward! And Jem." Ara grinned at me, revealing her ugly, crooked teeth. "This is Isa. She's new!"

"Hi," Isabel murmured quietly. Her voice was silk, just as beautiful as her face.

"Hey. I'm Edward." I smiled at her.

"And my name is Jem." Jem burped, and turned pink. "Whoops."

"Guys blush?" Isa asked, smiling a little bit.

I laughed, shaking my head. "So, Isa, how do you like school?"

"Not bad, really." She wasn't very talkative. "It's okay."

I decided to stop talking. Meanwhile, Ara blabbered on and on about how smart Isa is, while Isa kept her head down and poked at her salad.

Our eyes never left each other's faces. I was determined to make her mine.

…...

A few months later, Isa was just a normal schoolgirl, and now she was slowly beginning to walk to classes with me, and talk more comfortably.

We were together at the park, sitting by a bench, talking about myths.

"I like vampires," she said dreamily. "It would be fantastic to be one, don't you think?" Her hand closed around mine. "Never aging, living forever…"

"Oh." My heart was beating unevenly. "Yeah, I suppose it would be quite an experience."

"Yeah." Her eyes pierced my green ones. "And I would see you forever and ever…if we were immortal…" Her lips were close to mine.

I couldn't resist the temptation. I kissed her softly for the first time. It was a lovely moment, us just sitting together at the park, hands intertwined, kissing. I savored the moment as the feeling seared into my heart forever.

"I love you," she said quietly. "Love never gives up on anyone, right?"

"Love you, too."

…...

The Spanish influenza had struck. My parents were ill, my neighbors were ill, Isa was sick, I was dying. The fever was so intense that I couldn't feel anything except for the fire in my head. I lay on a hospital bed, moaning.

My father was completely knocked out. Dr. Cullen said he may never wake again. My mother burst into tears. Hours later, she too passed away. I was almost alone…

I ached for Isa, who was lying sick, a room away from me.

"Isa," I groaned. "Isabel…"

Dr. Cullen heard me. He put a cold hand to my forehead.

"Isabel Hawkes?" he said to me softly.

I barely nodded, hissing with pain when the fire raged on.

"I'm so sorry," Dr. Cullen gasped, his odd yellow eyes staring into mine. "She's gone."

No.

I caught my breath and closed my eyes. Isa…dead? She can't be… My Isa. My angel had fallen. My morning star had dimmed.

Dr. Cullen shook his head. He seemed to be mumbling "Save" over and over.

And then, his lips were against my throat. Something sharp cut my skin open, and a sting shocked me. Was Dr. Cullen…sucking my blood?!

I gasped for air, writhing when the agony seeped into me. Dr. Cullen drew back, and wiped his mouth with the back of his arm.

The rest…I do not want to say. But here's long story short:

Isa's saying came back to me: "I like vampires. It would be fantastic to be one, don't you think?"

…

Now, decades later, I was living with the Cullens, in Forks, Washington. And then SHE came: a shy young lady with brown hair, brown eyes, pallid skin, and the look of the lost. I was in the lunch area, with Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice, who were busy tearing their sandwiches to pieces.

Her name was Isabella Swan.

Or Bella, as you say.

My mind soared back to Isa, and the first time I met her, my fallen star. And now I see Bella in her place. It's déjà vu; I'm totally convinced.

But can it be a coincidence? Isabel…Isabella…. Hawkes…Swan….

I suppose love hasn't given up upon me.

As Isa said, "Love never gives up on anyone, right?"

Right.

END.


End file.
